


Weekly Word Count

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I’m writing another novel.”
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Weekly Word Count

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 701 "weekly"

“What are you doing?” asked Bishop.

McGee held up the motel notepad. “Writing.”

“I can see that. But why. Our suspect isn’t doing anything.” 

They were staking out a group suspected of dealing drugs through this motel, but so far there hadn’t been any activity during their shift.

“I’m writing another novel,” said McGee. “I haven’t been finding the time lately, so I set myself a weekly writing goal.”

“I thought you said you use a typewriter.”

“Usually, but I’m almost out of time for the week, so this’ll have to do.”

Bishop smiled. “I’ll leave you to it, then.”

THE END


End file.
